Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-79.139.179.140-20150505205650/@comment-26085778-20160201174452
От Trigger77: Ну да отвисать она умела. Ловушку на кладбище, если я не ошибаюсь, разрушил Джейк и открыл дьявольские врата, после этого и Азазель и Лилит могли туда зайти. Лилит так сильно хотела снимать печати что предложила сделку Сэму, души братьев в обмен на прекращение снятия печатей. Лилит освободил Азазель и скорее всего он же ей и рассказал как снимать печати, поскольку про это а так же про то что Лилит это печать рассказал ему Люцифер из тела убитой монахини. Азазель тиран и полководец сил Люцифера, как сказала демон Кейси, он сплотил их всех ради одной задачи и никто в том числе и Лилит не посмели ему возразить,что опять же показывает насколько сильнее он был их всех. 1) Первая печать — праведник-палач. Пока не снята первая, нельзя снять и остальные. Первый праведник Джон сбежал, как раз в момент открытия врат. Других, видимо, на тот момент не имелось. Из этого вывод — Лилит нечего было делать, пока не сдохнет и не попадёт в ад Дин. 2) Да, Джейк разрушил ловушку. Но врата закрыли парни с Бобби и Эллен. Если демоны и могли снова зайти в ад, то явно через другое отверстие. Иначе и смысла закрывать врата не было. 3)Кто сказал, что это не была очередная уловка? У Лилит было предостаточно способов и времени, чтобы избежать смерти. Главную роль в плане играла Руби, старательно науськивавшая Сэма на Лилит. В чём сама и призналась перед смертью. А Лилит, очевидно, должна была всячески делать вид, что очень хочет жить. Но опять же до поры до времени. Иначе чего она в монастыре так безропотно сыграла роль барана на убой? И, кстати, перед приходом Сэма в монастырь она ну никак выглядела расстроенной в связи со своей предстоящей кончиной. 4) AZAZEL So, uh... how do I bust you out? LUCIFER Lilith. AZAZEL Lilith? Father, she's... trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy. LUCIFER Lilith. Lilith can break the seals. AZAZEL Yeah, okay. But what do I do? AZAZEL Yeah, okay. But what do I do? LUCIFER You must find me a child. A very special child. AZAZEL (Eyes flash yellow) What do you mean? What child? Из этого следует, что Азазель понятия не имел, как помочь Люси. А Люси в свою очередь говорит: Освободи Лилит. Она может сломать печати. Глагол can означает не только "мочь", но и "уметь" — что в нашем случае гораздо правильнее. Люцифер ничего не поясняет Азазелю про печати, а сразу переходит к разговору о ребёнке. Это, опять же, говорит о том, что Лилит всё знает. Тогда какой смысл Азазелю рассказывать Лилит то, о чём онеа и так знает? 5)Если считать, что чем старше, тем сильнее, то безусловно сильнее Лилит, поскольку первая. Если не брать это утверждение за основу, то можно предположить, что даже Кроули сильнее, чем Лилит. Ибо плевать на старшинство. Но здесь, собственно, дело даже не в том, что Азазель сильнее и деспотичнее. Дело в преданности — и Азазель, и Лилит, и кто там ещё был в их шайке, очень преданны Люси. Поэтому и бегут радостно делать всё, что папаша скажет. Мэг так вообще кипятком писала, общаясь с ним. Очень даже показательный пример. А Лилит, пожалуй, даже преданне остальных, ибо она знала, что за освобождение отца отдаст жизнь гарантировнно. Для остальных такое самопожертвование не было обязательным, поэтому неизвестно как бы они себя повели. P.S. И давайте уже ближе к теме.